Heartfelt Lovers
by Clxry.Fray
Summary: Clary was having the time of her life at Idris University until she saw something she wish she hadn't and then runs into Jace. They meet in the worst way anyone could possibly have and soon get to know each other whether they like it or not. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic, so please don't be tough on me! Anyways, hope you enjoy. x AU All Human
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic! I hope it isn't lame or cheesy or it seems cliche. Enjoy Chapter one!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or any of it's characters. That all belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary was in art class, her last period of her school day and her favorite subject in school. She loved it because one: she was an artist (just like her mother), two: she loved her art teacher, and three: she loved how when she painted, the world around her seemed to fade away. It was the last day of college before spring break, and Clary couldn't be anymore psyched.

The loud shriek of the bell rung, meaning the school day was over. Everyone around her was hastily getting out of their seats, cheers and hoots erupting from excited students. Clary –biting her lip and focusing on the finishing touches of her painting– sighed. She really wanted to finish her painting before the break to give it to her boyfriend, Sebastian. It was a portrait of the both of them, him staring lovingly in her eyes while she was doing the same.

Her art teacher Madame Dorothea told Clary she could take it and finish it at home, but she didn't want anyone seeing it, especially her roommate Isabelle Lightwood. So, Clary just told her that she would leave it in the classroom and finish it when they came back from the two-week break.

She gathered all her belongings in her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and left the classroom to meet up with her guy best friend, Simon. The university wasn't as crowded because all the students rushed in their cars and left, probably to go to a frat party or the beach.

She was supposed to meet Simon at the vending machine near the bathrooms at the school quad, but stopped abruptly as she half-turned a corner and saw her boyfriend, Sebastian, shoving his tongue down a blonde bimbo. Her heart pounded roughly in her chest, and she felt pain and rejection. She turned back around the corner and started to lightly sob. She walked the other direction –away from Sebastian and the girl– and texted Simon that something came up and to meet her in her dorm room.

Clary quickly walked away, trying not to show the other few bystanders her red puffy eyes. She ducked her head and walked quickly until she bumped into a well-built shoulder. Her bag dropped, dumping her pens and pencils out and her private sketchbook. She bent down to pick up her supplies but bumped heads against another one. She brought her hand up to her forehead muttering a painful "ow" and heard a deep voice saying "shit." Clary looked up to see a blond boy with gold colored irises that she found rather odd, but interesting.

* * *

Jace just finished up with another one of his customers. Her name was Haley he thought, or maybe it was Hannah. He wasn't sure, but he didn't really care. He zipped up his jean zipper.

"Thanks for a good lay," he said.

He left the janitor's closet without looking around the hallway for any other students passing by. He didn't really care if anyone saw him coming out of the janitor's closet. They all knew he slept with more than half of the girls in the school.

He turned left down the hallway, then right, and bumped into someone fairly short and small. He was feeling in a good mood, so decided against saying something rude and bent down to help the redheaded girl pick up her belongings. As he bent down to retrieve the items he bumped heads with the girl. "Shit," he muttered and looked up to the petite girl. She was holding her forehead with the palm of her hand. He looked at her face, or rather her green eyes, and saw that around them they were red and puffy. She obviously had been crying. He sort-of felt bad for her but couldn't hold back a witty comment.

"Whoa, what happened to you? And I know I'm incredibly handsome, but you're staring is kinda starting to freak me out."

_What an arrogant, cocky boy, _Clary thought.

"It's none of your business, and I wasn't staring," she replied. "And anyways, you hurt my head."

"Well so did you. Anyways, I don't believe we have met. I'm Jace Herondale. And you are?"

"No one. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to my dorm room."

As Clary finished packing her things up and standing, walking away from Jace, he grabbed her elbow and she turned her head, getting even more annoyed by Jace and wanting to get out of there. He was about to say something before Clary erupted him.

"What?! Get out of my face before _I_ punch your face."

Jace chuckled at her, earning a death glare from Clary.

"What?!" Clary asked.

"I highly doubt you could even punch a teddy bear, let alone me."

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain on his left jaw. _Ow. Now that actually hurt._

"You punched me! You actually punched _the _Jace Herondale."

"Well you were annoying me and not leaving me alone. But thank you, though."

"For what?!"

"I was having a crappy time right now and punching you actually helped."

Jace was getting pissed with this spitfire. One, she actually punched him, but two, she didn't even try flirting with him. _Maybe she's not into guys,_ he thought.

"Ugh, I _hate _him, I _hate _Sebastian!"

_Okay, so she's straight. That still didn't explain why he didn't find him attractive. All the girls did. They all wanted him. Wait, she was the one who was dating Sebastian._ Jace never met Sebastian's girlfriend, but the way he described her made her seem like a prude.

Clary couldn't believe she practically told a stranger about her "love life," well sort of. She had to get out of there. Clary hastily walked the opposite way of Jace. Her hand stung like a bitch and so did her arm but she remained stoic. Well, apart from her red puffy face. Once she thought about it, though, she actually felt good for yelling out that she hated Sebastian, but she felt bad for punching Jace. She hesitantly turned back to apologize to Jace, but he wasn't there. She huffed and left the school building and walked to her dorm room.

* * *

Jace wasn't that angry that a girl had punched him. He actually found it kind of hot, and she was a pretty good puncher. His jaw will most definitely bruise up later, unfortunately. He went to the university's parking lot and hopped on his black motorcycle and sped away to his apartment that was close to the college. He could've lived in a dorm room, but he didn't want to share it with someone else. He wouldn't be able to bring girls over a lot and what if he got paired with a geek or a pervert. He shuddered at the thought. He arrived at his apartment, went up the flight of stairs, unlocked his door that had a number 37 on it, and went to his freezer and got an ice pack for his jaw.

* * *

Clary arrived at her dorm room still thinking about Sebastian cheating on her, but also surprisingly _Jace_. Her eyes were watery but she refused to cry. She unlocked the door to her dorm and saw Simon sitting on the couch watching an old anime show called _Fruits Basket_. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at her geeky friend. Just seeing him made her feel all better. He finally looked up at her and noticed her puffy red eyes.

Simon got up immediately and went to Clary, holding her face between his hands and asked caringly, "What's wrong? Was it Sebastian? It was Sebastian, wasn't it? God, I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of him."

Clary laughed again at her best friend. She loved how he was protective over her. Like the brother she never had. Simon stared at her with concern and she just wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Simon. I love you, but I doubt you could beat Sebastian up… but… yeah. It was Sebastian. I caught him cheating on me with some blonde bitch and I'm just really angry!"

Simon chuckled a bit and Clary laughed along with him while he was stroking her red hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well are you okay? I know you really liked him, but he wasn't good for you. But you didn't deserve what happened to you, you know that, right?"

Clary shrugged her shoulders. She just hugged Simon tighter and then loosed her grip, kissed his cheek, and went to her room to put her book bag down. She came back to the living room and saw Simon sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"So do you want to talk about how you're feeling or want to watch _Fruits Basket_ with me?" he asked.

She sat down next to him on the plush leather couch, grinned at him, and pushed his left shoulder with her right hand. She winced and pulled her hand back down, realizing it was the hand she used to punch Jace in the face. _Jace_, she thought. Why was she feeling like this towards someone, an arrogant playboy? Whenever she thought about him or even said his name in his head, her heart beat a bit faster, and she couldn't get those tawny eyes out of her head. She really wanted to draw those eyes, no _needed _to. If she did, it'll probably get them out of her head.

"Clary, Clary? Did you hear me? Hello?" Simon waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention back to him to answer his question.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your hand?" Simon asked, his voice full of concern.

He gently picked up her bruising hand, examining it carefully. He then looked up into Clary's eyes, waiting for her answer.

"I punched someone," Clary confessed.

"Really?! I mean, really?" Simon tried to act nonchalant and not excited that his friend punched someone, even he never punched anyone before.

"Please tell me it was Sebastian. Please?" He asked. He wanted it to be Sebastian because one: she broke Clary's heart, whether she loved him or not, and two: he wanted to punch Sebastian but the truth was, he was nervous about punching someone, and he would be especially nervous if he punched someone like _Sebastian_.

"Unfortunately, no. But you know what, I'm over him. I'm actually kind of glad he cheated on me. I was going to break up with him anyways… sooner or later," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. Simon gave her a dubious look. She sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not too thrilled about being cheated on by my only boyfriend that I ever had– ex-boyfriend, I mean. But it's a part of life and I have to move on, right?"

"Right, and I will be with you every step of the way," Simon said and

smiled at Clary. Clary could see the care in his eyes, and she was glad that she was lucky to have someone like Simon. She thought she saw something else in his eyes, but he stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with an ice pack for her hand. He handed it to her and she smiled in return. The two sat quietly on the couch together watching the anime show, Clary leaning her head on Simon's shoulder.

They were watching the show and getting really into it, but were disrupted by the door slamming shut. Both Simon and Clary turned their heads up at the same time and right away noticed Isabelle –Izzy– carrying loads of bags from designer clothing stores.

"A little help here, please, guys?" Izzy asked.

They both got up from their comfortable position on the couch and grabbed the heavy bags and placed them in Izzy's room.

"The rest of the bags are in the car, if you guys were wondering," Izzy hinted towards her two best friends, well more like to Simon. Simon raised his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"I'll go get them."

He walked out the door and closed it leaving the two roommates alone to talk.

"So are you excited for the party tonight?" Izzy asked.

_Right. That party. The one that Sebastian is hosting. Gosh, he doesn't even know that I know that he cheated on me. What the _hell _am I going to do?_

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I don't think I'm gonna go tonight. I'm not feeling that well."

Izzy rolled her eyes at her friend. She knew something was up with her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Izzy. I just have a really bad headache, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to go out tonight." Clary finished her excuse with her scratching on her nose.

"Okay, now I know you're lying. The nose itch."

Clary just looked at Izzy with confusion on her face. She actually did not know what she was talking about.

Izzy noticed Clary's confusion and said, "Whenever you're lying, you scratch your nose. I picked up on it a while back when you told me that it was Simon who ate my last cinnamon roll, but I _clearly_ saw you in the kitchen eating it."

Clary's face heated up. _Did I really scratch my nose after I told a lie? Man, I need to stop doing that. Well, at least with Izzy anyways. But that cinnamon roll was _so_ delicious. _Clary thought back to the cinnamon roll, craving some right that instant.

"Now spill," Izzy demanded, breaking Clary's food thoughts out of her head.

She sighed, and decided that she should tell her best friend what happened just 40 minutes ago.

"I caught Sebastian making out with some blonde chick. So, I don't feel like going to a party where I will have to see him _and _probably the chick he was with," Clary explained for like the umpteenth time.

Izzy's face had softened with a look of pity towards her friend. Clary didn't like being pitied. She didn't like feeling weak like how she looked. Izzy went towards her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Clary."

Clary hugged her back for a bit before she couldn't breathe, and tightly said, "Izzy. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Izzy said while released her friend and put each of her hands on Clary's shoulders. "I'm so sorry he did this to you, Clary. You didn't deserve this. And we _will_ make him pay." Izzy stated with such fierceness in her voice.

"Oh, no. This isn't going to be good, is it?" Clary hesitantly asked her best friend.

"_Hell_ no." Izzy replied with a malicious smile.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of Heartfelt Lovers. I might decide to change the story title because I'm not so sure I like it for this story or if it is any good. If you guys have any title suggestions, I will be more than ****grateful to see what they are. Anyways, review and follow please? I will also try to update every other day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Clary didn't have any time to reply because Izzy abruptly pulled her into her messy pink room.

"Gosh, Izzy. I do not know how you can sleep in a room this dirty."

Izzy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not 'dirty.' It's an organized mess. Now, sit," she demanded towards her small friend. Clary didn't budge.

"I am not going to let you paint on my face and dress me like a Barbie doll."

"But, Clary," Izzy whined, "This is all part of my revenge plan."

"Well what is it?" Clary asked.

"I'll tell you once I'm done with your makeover."

Clary groaned and she hesitantly moved towards Izzy's vanity table and chair and sat down on it, getting comfortable, since she knew she was going to be sitting there for a while.

Izzy squealed in delight while in her head she was thinking of which shades of blush to use and lip-gloss and other makeup necessities on Clary. She walked to the vanity table, going through all the clutter of makeup and retrieving everything she need for Clary. She started pulling out many makeup brands and Clary stopped her before she could take out more.

"There are some ground rules we have to cover, Izzy."

Izzy had stopped rummaging through her makeup, and looked up at her friend.

"Dang it. What are they?"

"It's just one, don't worry."

Izzy relaxed a bit.

"You cannot put too much makeup on me. I'm serious, Izzy. Last time you did this and I couldn't get my makeup off for days, and I had the panda-eye look."

Izzy chuckled at that, remembering the past. "Ah, good times, good times. But fine."

She turned Clary around on the chair, her back facing the mirror. Clary sat while Izzy expertly brushed and applied the contents on Clary's smooth, pale skin.

* * *

Thirty agonizing minutes past by slowly as Izzy finally applied the finishing touches.

"Finally," Clary sighed in relief. She turned to look in the mirror, when Izzy yelled out a "no."

"Why not?" Clary complained.

"Because I want it to be a surprise for you when you look in the mirror and see your makeup and your hair and your outfit for the first time." Izzy replied with a smile on her face. Clary liked seeing her friends happy, so she obeyed Izzy.

"Okay, time to do your hair." Izzy sang in a singsong tune. Clary was kind of getting excited. _Oh no, _she thought. _I'm turning into her._ Clary grimaced and Izzy noticed, and had a look of confusion.

"Just something I thought of that Simon told me before," Clary lied. "Speaking of the devil, where is he now. Wasn't he supposed to bring the rest of your bags in here?"

Izzy remembered and quickly left to the living room to complain to Simon. Clary could hear Izzy talking shouting. _Poor boy._

Clary knew that Simon had something for Izzy and had been always trying to get on her good side, and did whatever she commanded. _Or so she thought_.

Izzy finally came back with the rest of her bags, and Clary assumed Simon continued watching TV.

"Okay, now what to do with your hair. Hmm," Izzy thought aloud, "Ooh, got it."

Izzy worked on her hair: straightening it and making it soft. She then put it up in a high ponytail. Clary's hair reached passed her shoulders. Izzy put her straightener away and brush.

"Now, I know just the perfect outfit for you. I'll be right back. And you better not look into any mirrors… or else." Izzy demanded, and with that, left to her closet that was not that far. Clary just sat there for a while until she heard Izzy shout, "I found it!"

Izzy came out holding a strapless green dress that looked really short, but Clary loved the color.

"Go put it on."

Clary obliged and went to head to their bathroom in the hallway to change, but Izzy stopped her.

"Izzy," Clary dragged out her name, "I have to go change."

"There's a full-length body mirror in there, and you _promised_ you wouldn't look into a mirror until your whole exterior is done."

"Uh, I never promised anything." Clary retorted.

"Just change in here, I won't look. Not that there's anything to see."

Clary's mouth was open and she made a shocked sound.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Izzy defended herself and raised both her hands up like she was surrendering. She turned around and Clary squeezed into the tight dress.

Once she was in the dress, she asked, "So, what do you think?"

Izzy turned around and gasped at what she saw. Her best friend looked really beautiful and the dress matched her eye color, and her hair contrasted really well with the dress. Sometimes Izzy envied her for her hair color, but then realized she probably wouldn't look good with red hair.

"Oh my gosh, Clary! You look amazing! Sebastian is going to regret cheating on you and losing you."

"Well, thank you, but this dress is so tight it's like a second skin. And it's really short, and you could see my boobs." Clary tried pulling down the top of the dress up with one hand while pulling the hem of it down with her other. It didn't help at all. The dress stopped just above her mid-thigh. "And technically, Sebastian and I are still 'together.'" Clary said while using air quotes for the "together" part.

"Whatever, you look hot in it. Anyways, we're almost done. We just need the right shoes and jewelry."

Izzy reached towards her jewelry box and took out a diamond necklace. Clary saw it and gasped.

"Izzy, I couldn't possibly wear this."

"Don't worry, it's fake."

Clary made an "oh" shape with her mouth and let Izzy put the necklace on her. Izzy went to one of her shopping bags and took out a shoebox. She opened it and revealed a pair of fancy five-inch heels that were a glossy nude pink. She sat down on Izzy's bed, put them on, and stood up, trying to gain her balance on them. She was not good in heels. Clary didn't know how she would survive the rest of the night.

"Okay, now you could look in the mirror." Izzy said while trailing behind Clary to the bathroom. When Clary saw herself, she gasped.

Clary turned her body to look at different angles of her in the dress. She actually liked the dress on her. It matched her eyes. And at that, she noticed the Smokey eye effect she had and the black eyeliner around her eyes, the light pink color of blush on her that made her have a rosy cheek effect, and her nude glossy lips. Her straight hair help up in a high ponytail still fell past her shoulders, and her height finally looked normal for her age. For once, Clary felt _beautiful._

"So, what do you think?" Izzy asked, interrupting Clary's thoughts.

"I love it, I love everything. I mean, the dress is pretty short, but it matches so well with my eyes and makeup. And I love what you did with my hair. I've never had it straightened before, shockingly. Oh, thank you, Izzy." Clary revealed and hugged her best friend, and she hugged her back.

"Now, what's the revenge plan?" Clary was getting a bit impatient now. She really wanted to know what it was.

"I'll tell you after I get ready for the party."

"You do have a plan, right?" Clary asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do, this is what I do best." Izzy seemed uncertain.

"Izzy?"

"Okay. I have a general idea, but I'm not so sure you're gonna like it." Izzy admitted.

"Oh, no." Clary muttered.

"I'm going to go get ready, and I'll meet you in the living room with Simon and we'll _all _discuss the plan. Okay?"

"Okay." Clary huffed and she somehow managed to walk to the living room, leaving Izzy alone for her to get ready.

Simon was watching a different show. Instead of anime, he was watching Doctor Who. Clary walked into the living room; Simon was too busy watching The Doctor and Amy Pond saving species again, and didn't notice her walk in until she stood in front of the TV, blocking Simon's view of it. He was about to yell at the person to move until he looked up slowly, taking in all of Clary until he landed on her face. He was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say; he just kept his mouth agape.

Simon stuttered a "wow."

"I know, right?" Clary said while slowly spinning around with her hands raised. Simon just sat there, unable to comprehend any more words. It was like she hypnotized him. He came back to reality as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Ooh, Doctor Who. My favorite show." Clary nudged Simon's rib cage with her elbow and smiled at him. He nervously smiled back and Clary turned her head towards the TV.

Simon couldn't believe how beautiful he thought Clary looked. He never seen her hair straight and he liked how Isabelle had put less makeup on her face so he could still see her beauty. Clary was watching the TV show without prying her eyes away from the TV. He looked over to her and looked at the dress that hugged her body. Simon didn't want to seem like a creep or a pervert for staring at his best friend, but he couldn't help how good she looked. He could see her cleavage and the dress was very short. He quickly looked away before Clary could notice he was looking, and before something below reacted in a way he didn't want to right now.

"So what happened so far?" Clary asked, regarding the Doctor Who episode. Simon went into full detail explaining what happened so far, trying not to look at her distracting body.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Izzy stepped into the living room wearing a matching dress as Clary, except hers was black, and she wore seven-inch platform pumps. She also had the same Smokey eye effect that Clary had.

Both Simon and Clary were surprised that Izzy got ready in less than an hour.

Simon looked Izzy up and down. She thought she was hot, but he didn't feel what he felt like towards Clary. Clary was something different. She didn't like to dress up like those sluts he remembered in high school, and she never left his side one bit. First, it started out as a friendship, but later, Simon felt something greater than friendship towards Clary, but she was oblivious about it. He knew it would never happen, and he didn't want to tell her how he truly felt towards her or else it'll ruin the perfect bond they had together.

"Okay, Izzy, now are you going to tell me- us what the plan is." Clary asked.

"Yes I am. I bet your dying on the inside to hear what it is."

Both friends on the couch quickly said yes, and Izzy beckoned them to move to the table.

* * *

The three young adults sat at the table; Simon and Clary listening to what Izzy was saying. Once Izzy was done explaining her plan, Simon didn't agree with it.

"There's no way in _hell _Clary's going to 'throw' herself at a horny teen just to get back at Sebastian. Come on, Clary. You're not seriously thinking about going through with this?" Simon begged. He really didn't want to see someone else touching and sucking Clary's face off.

"Well, I mean, I don't really want to. At least not with a stranger. Do you guys have any other ideas?" Clary asked.

"Um…" both Izzy and Simon hummed.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth, that you saw him, and break up with him. Ooh, embarrass him in front of everyone while doing so!" Simon thought.

"Yeah, but it's not the type of revenge I was looking for, Si," Clary admitted, but put her hand over his. "But thank you, though, for pitching in some good ideas." Clary smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"No, we could actually do that. You start dancing all sensually with someone hot and buff and intimitading towards Sebastian, and maybe just peck him on the lips a couple of times. Then I'll go get Sebastian's attention and everyone around towards you and the guy; he comes raging over, says that you cheated on him; then you reveal what he did with the blonde– wait, aw dang it. You didn't get the bitch's name, did you?"

Clary shook her head no.

"Well, before the whole showdown, we could look for her, ask for her name, and then bam!" Izzy yelled and slammed her hands on the table, causing the others to jump up in their chairs. They both gave her wide-eyed looks.

"Sorry," Izzy muttered. "I just got really excited. But anyways, you tell him that you saw the bitch and him swapping spit while everyone watches and I film everything, and then you destroy his rep by dumping him. Oh, he's so in for it. He won't suspect a thing, and you'll be the first girl ever to dump Sebastian Verlac." Izzy finished with a menacing smile. Simon flinched back. He was getting a bit freaked out by her.

"So… what do you think of the plan, guys?"

"I don't like it one bit. It seems too risky." Simon replied quickly.

"What's risky about it?" Izzy asked, getting a bit annoyed at Simon's opinions. _Why was he here in the first place?_ Izzy thought.

"I don't know. What if Clary gets hurt, I mean, physically hurt; by the horny teen she'll be dancing with or by Sebastian?"

Clary pondered. She actually didn't like the idea of kissing someone she knew she could not trust. She finally spoke up.

"Maybe Simon's right, Izzy. I feel uncomfortable just thinking about dancing with someone I don't trust."

"What if I let you dance with someone I do trust. Then will you do it?" Izzy suggested.

"I-I guess." Clary hesitantly said.

"Great," Izzy said and clapped her hands together. "Let me get in touch with someone I can trust… well, I hope I can trust him."

Simon gave an uncertain look to Clary.

Clary reassured him. "It's okay, Simon. You'll be there, so if anything bad happens, you can butt in at any time, okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay, guys. I just texted the guy and he said he'll meet us at the party–which we need to get to right away if we don't want to be too late." Izzy said. They all looked up at the wall clock in their kitchen. It was 8:47, and the party started at 9:00. They would have to go through traffic to reach the frat house Sebastian lived in.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Clary said and she Izzy stood up.

"Wait, don't I get to get ready?" Simon asked.

"No time for that, Cheesepuff." Izzy said and pulled Simon with her to the door. Simon frowned, which Clary thought was cute and laughed. At the sound of her laugh, Simon couldn't keep the frown off his face and smiled too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucked. It mostly just mentioned Izzy's makeover on Clary, but it'll get better... hopefully. And who do you think Izzy texted for Clary's make out partner? Anyways, thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It makes me update sooner. Also, you guys should follow my tmi fan page account on instagram: (it's the same as my user on here). Anyways, review this chapter please, and until next time!:) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the story takes place in Los Angeles. And sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, because it's late and I'm pretty tired...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The young adults have been in their taxi for a while now. Simon and Clary didn't mind the traffic, because it gave them more time to talk. Izzy would've talked with them, but she didn't know anything about video games, so she decided to stay out of the conversation and think about the plan that was going to happen later on in the night. Izzy was becoming nervous, even though Clary should be the one who actually is nervous. Izzy was nervous because she hoped her adoptive brother, Jace, would actually show up to the party, but she was also nervous because she didn't tell him the reason she wanted him there. All she told him was to call her when he got to the party. But she was 70% sure he would agree to do as he is told. I mean, it was pretty simple. All he had to do was dance with Clary and maybe kiss her a few times in front of Sebastian. He better get this right, she thought. Before Izzy could continue with her thoughts, they finally arrived at a big house. Sometimes Izzy wondered how a college fraternity could get a nice and big house as this one. Izzy paid the cab driver- it was really expensive- and they stepped out of the vehicle before it sped away. Already, you could hear the music and there were some people out in the front, making out and drinking. The group walked to the already-opened front door and stepped in.

You could smell the alcohol and smoke. Izzy dragged Clary with her to the bar, and Clary dragged Simon with her, too. Simon usually didn't go to parties, but of course he went to this one to see Sebastian get dumped. Simon was furious when Clary told him the news, but then decided that he should comfort his friend during this time. Maybe, he thought, she might actually get feelings for me. Once they reached the bar, Izzy ordered a drink. Wow, Simon thought, this place has a bar. Really? Is that necessary?

"Clary," Isabelle said, "What do you want to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Anyways, shouldn't we go find the girl that Sebastian was making out with?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, but we'll do that later. C'mon, we just got here. At least have one drink. Both of you guys."

Simon wasn't a fan of drinking, and he wanted to stay sober the whole night just in case if any of the girls needed his help.

"I'm fine, Iz," Simon replied. Isabelle gave him a look.

"I want to stay sober and make sure that later on in the night, we all get home safely."

"Thanks, Si. You're a really good friend." Clary said to Simon.

_Friend, _he thought. _When is she going to realize that I have been in love with her since like_ _forever._

"I'll have whatever you're having, Iz." Clary replied to Izzy's question. Izzy ordered Clary's drink and soon later, Clary downed the whole drink.

"Whoa, slow down there," Izzy reassured her. "You want to make sure you're not completely drunk before you dump Seb."

"Please don't call him by his nickname anymore. It just bugs the crap out of me now." Clary said. Izzy nodded in reply and set her drink down.

"So, guys," Simon said. "Should we look for the blonde girl, then?"

They all agreed, and Clary was explaining everything she remembered from the girl's looks to her best friends. It was going to be harder than they thought to find the girl, because they were in a big house, with many people in it, with many different hair colors, and many bedrooms. How were they supposed to find her? Izzy thought of the idea to split up and try to find the bitch. Clary and Simon agreed, although Simon was reluctant because he saw how all the drunk, horny guys would look at Clary like she was a piece of meat.

"Okay, guys, so we'll meet up at the bar after 20 minutes, okay? And if any one of us thinks you spotted her or found her, call us right away." Izzy stated.

Everyone nodded their heads, and they all separated, but Simon wanted to stay near Clary, well, near as in at least he could see her, but it was hard to because she was short compared to the rest of the other people. The search was on.

* * *

**Jace's POV... sort of**

Jace didn't understand why his adoptive sister wanted him to meet her at a party. He liked to party, but frat parties weren't really his thing. He didn't like how everyone knew everyone there. He'd rather go to a club then this. See, at a club, there aren't high chances that you will run into a girl you took advantage of or a guy you really hate, but at a frat party, it was bound to happen. Plus, he had a bruise on his left jaw, thanks to a short red-head girl. He didn't really care that people saw it, it's just that people he knew would start asking questions, and do you know how embarrassing it would be to say you got punched by a girl. That'll ruin my rep. When he got off his motorcycle, he called his sister, twice. Jace may seem like a duche, but when it came to family, he would always be there. Or at least he would try to, and right now, he was trying. After the fourth call, Izzy finally picked up the phone.

"Finally, Iz. I've been trying to reach you." Jace said.

"What?! I can't hear you- never mind! Just meet me at the staircase! Okay?!"

"Okay!" he yelled in reply. The call went dead, and Jace put his phone in his back pocket, shoved his hands in his pockets, put on that famous smirk of his on his beautiful face, and walked inside the house. Right away, lots of girls stared at him with hungry looks in their eyes. _Maybe frat parties aren't that bad, _he thought. He finally walked to the staircase and saw his sister, Izzy waiting for him there, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground while looking around for him and fending off any drunk guys. Jace walked to her and her eyes lit when she saw him. Jace couldn't help but smile.

"Finally you're here! So what do you think of the party?" Izzy asked while moving her hands to the crowd.

"It's alright. So, why did you need me here tonight?" Jace asked.

"Okay, I need you to do a favor for my friend." Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't worry," Izzy continued, "you don't have to do anything crazy. Just dance with her and maybe kiss her a few times in front of her boyfriend."

Izzy had a pleading look in her eyes for him to say yes. He couldn't help but succumb to it.

"Fine," he reluctantly replied.

"Please Jace, just do it for- wait. Yes? Yes?! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Izzy exclaimed and hugged her brother.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" Jace asked. _Please be a hot babe, please be a hot babe,_ Jace pleaded in his head. Izzy got a call, assuming it was one of her friends, and then hung up.

"So?" I asked again.

"Come with me."

* * *

**Clary's POV... also sort of**

Clary had found the blonde bimbo and called Izzy and Simon right away. While she was waiting for them to meet her, she decided to talk to the girl.

"Hey," Clary said sweetly. Boy did she want to punch the girl in the face real bad, but decided now was not the best time to do so.

The blonde fake tanned girl turned around and smiled once she saw Clary.

"Hello," she said while smiling. Clary could tell that she had fake boobs because of her low neck dress. _What a slut,_ she thought. Be cool, be cool, try not to punch her in the face.

"I'm Clar-." Clary stopped. She didn't want this girl knowing her name, but it was too late; she practically told her her name.

"Hi, Clare, I'm Kaelie." the girl replied. Ugh, so her name is Kaelie. Sounds a lot like _Clary_ to me. Maybe Sebastian had a thing with girl's names sounding alike, Clary thought. Okay, now you seem like those crazy exes who start thinking of weird thoughts like that.

"You look familiar," Kaelie said. Uh oh, did she know that she was with Sebastian?

"I'm drunk, I probably think I know everyone here," she said with a smile. The girl seemed nice, maybe I could've possibly been aquaintances with her; if only she didn't dry hump my boyfriend. She didn't say anything else, and turned around and started talking to whoever she could find.

I heard my name being called and I thought it was Simon, but turns out I was wrong; it was Sebastian.

"Hey, babe," he said when he reached me and pecked me on the lips. I didn't see that one coming. He asked me if I wanted to dance, and I was about to say yes, I was saved by the bell. Or more like saved by Izzy, Simon, and... Jace? The cocky guy who didn't really care about anyone's feelings, who still had the bruise I had given him.

I can't believe this is who Isabelle called. How did she even know him?

"Sorry, Sebastian. Clary can't dance with you. She already promised my _brother_ that she would dance with him," she said trying to sound sincere. Sebastian just stalked off, but I saw him occasionally glancing towards my direction.

Jace couldn't believe that his sister wanted him to help _her._ The spitfire who punched him in the face, just because he was being too annoying for her taste. Izzy was about to introduce the two to each other, but Jace rolled his eyes and started turning around. Izzy quickfully grabbed his elbow and turned him back around.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"This girl right here," Jace said while moving his arm towards her, "punched me in the face."

Izzy's mouth opened, and she finally realized there was a bruise on his jaw.

"I'm sorry... Jace," she said his name carefully. "I was just upset that Sebastian cheated on me and I wasn't in a good mood, so I let all my anger out on you, and I'm sorry. I feel bad about it, and I was going to go apologize to you but I couldn't find you. So, do you except my apology, and will you help me out with this one simple favor?" Clary asked.

Jace stood there shocked. So Sebastian cheated on her. Poor girl. He decided that he would dance with her, I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss a girl, especially a hot one.

"Yes, I forgive you." Isabelle feigned shock. Jace chuckled in reply and agreed.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you," she squeeled. "Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks getting flushed. "Oh, and my name is Clary. Nice to meet you," she said whilst holding out her hand for him to shake. He shook in reply. _Clary_, _never heard that name before. _I like it.

"I'm Jace. Let's just say this could be a do-over." Jace replied, and Clary smiled.

"Okay, guys. Do you remember the plan?" Izzy asked both Clary and Simon. _T_hey both nodded their heads. Jace looked at Simon. He was nerdy looking. Jace wondered why his sister hung out with this guy.

"Places everyone," Izzy exclaimed. Jace just realized he didn't really know the whole plan, just what he had to do. While him and Clary were walking towards the dance floor, they received looks from a lot of people, one of those including Sebastian.

Once the two started dancing, Jace decided to ask what she was going to do.

"So, what's going to happen?"

Clary looked up into amber eyes, and Jace couldn't help but look into her green ones.

"Um... well you know we're gonna dance and... yeah, and when Sebastian comes over to us, I'm going to break up with him in front of everyone."

Jace chuckled. "Seems a little harsh, doesn't it. And how do you know if he'll come to us. What if he just lets us continue on with our charade."

"It's not harsh, he deserves it. He probably cheats on everyone he's with. And... I actually haven't thought about the latter." Clary admitted.

"Then we'll have to try harder." Jace said and pulled Clary flush against him. Clary squeeled at the sudden movement, which only made Jace laugh.

"Is he looking?" Clary asked. Jace turned his head a bit towards Sebastian. "No, not really. We need to try harder. Turn around." Clary obliged, and Jace started grinding up her back, while touching her in places that strangers who had just met shouldn't have. Clary decided to go with it, though, and started grinding against Jace sensually, while Jace was touching her everywhere.

Jace was getting excited, and looked to his right a bit and saw Sebastian now looking at them, but he tried to seem nonchalant, but Jace could tell that he wasn't okay with this, and he would probably be there soon. Jace didn't want this to end, so he told her to kiss him. Clary first disagreed and tried to look at Sebastian, but Jace told her that it'll make it suspicious, and that Sebastian still wasn't looking.

Clary slowly turned around and put her arms around his neck and leaned in. Clary was still short in her high heels and she had to reach up higher while Jace bent down and leaned in. Just as they were going to seal the gap between them, someone strong pulled Jace away from Clary's grasp and punched him in the face. It was Sebastian. He looked pissed, no I mean, really pissed. Clary had never seen this side of him before, and now she was afraid to do what she was going to do. A crowd started to form around us while Jace and Sebastian kept on punching each other. Clary felt bad, again. It seemed like Jace always got hurt because of her. The two didn't seem to stop punching each other, so Clary decided to leap in between them and stop them from doing anymore damage.

Jace was about to punch Sebastian in the face, when the petite red-headed girl Clary, stood between them. Did she want to get punched in the face or something, Jace thought. Both guys stopped punching fists in the air, but still kept their tight fists by their sides.

"What the hell were you doing with that dickhead?" Sebastian asked Clary angrily.

"What was I doing?" Clary asked, shocked. "What were you doing? Earlier today, I saw you freaking making out with Kaelie." Clary sneered at him.

Sebastian had a look of shock in his eyes for a second before going back to the angry demeanor.

"C'mon, Clary. You knew that I had been with other people too, right?"

"So Kaelie wasn't the only one? Hah, well then I won't regret this." Clary punched Sebastian in the nose so hard everyone in the room could hear the crack of his now broken nose.

"You little bitch!" Sebastian yelled and reached forward and slapped Clary with so much force it knocked her down.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jace yelled at Sebastian whilst going to the floor and helping Clary get up. She had her hand on her face. She felt like she wanted to cry, but held it in. She couldn't cry in front of everyone. Simon and Izzy rushed to her side. They hated Sebastian even more. Simon wanted to punch Sebastian now, but didn't.

When Sebastian had slapped Clary, some guys around them started yelling at him, saying "it's against the law," and "you're not supposed to hit a girl," and yadda yadda yadda.

Sebastian stood there with rage in his eyes. Clary confidently walked up to him. Everyone around the room seemed to stop what they were doing now. Even the music had died down.

"You and me, Sebastian. We're over." Clary said calmly, then grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him outside. Whilst the two were leaving, everyone cheered, all except Sebastian. He grabbed her wrist when she walked by him and Jace once again punched him. Izzy and Simon slowly followed.

Jace and Clary went outside and Clary couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started streaming down her face, and she couldn't stop them. She tried to stop them. She didn't like crying in front of people; it made her look weak.

Jace didn't like seeing girls cry because he didn't know how to react to it. He could see the red mark on the left side of Clary's cheek. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would actually slap a girl. Jace decided that he would do what he saw in the movies Isabelle made him see; he hugged her, and she cried into his chest.

Izzy and Simon stayed a few paces behind them. Simon started to walk towards Clary to comfort her, but Isabelle stopped him. He couldn't help but feel his heart break one piece at a time.

* * *

**So, that was the plan, but it backfired. And this is my longest chapter so far, with 3,000 words. Anyways, review and favorite and follow! It gets me in a good mood and inspires me to write. Well until next time!:) -Stephanie**


End file.
